Kristina and Team Bloom ep 2: The Crypt Critters of Zoog
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is the second episode of Kristina and Team Bloom called, "The Crypt Critters of Zoog" and it's about Dr. Zoog placed a Crypt Critters into my hair and they are useful enough to make me both itchy and irritated with this plague plan. The Crypt Critters are from Casper's Scare School episode, "The Crypt Critters." I do not own those characters and anything. Thank you.


**The Crypt Critters of Zoog**

By me, **KristinaD121**

That night in the tower of Team Bloom, all of the Team Bloom and I were sleeping. In my bedroom where I slept in my bed, Doctor Zoog sneaked towards me and he take out the jar with the three lice-like or parasites that can control one of the people's hairs called the Crypt Critters. He opened the jar by removing the lid and he whispered to the Crypt Critters, "Okay, my loyal pets, get in that Trollan brat's hair and control one of her strands of hair to attack her friends and even bullying my Trollan enemy, Kristina." The three Crypt Critters nodded and jump into my hair when I'm still sleeping. He chuckled evilly and exit the tower of TB. Next morning, Coco the Panda, Juniper Ebonywood, Hanna Bloom, Macy the Rabbit and I were looking at Coco's photo book. Coco said, "This is my father, Hao."

Macy amazed, "Wow! He looks a little lot like you."

"Yeah!" said Coco.

Suddenly in my hair, the Crypt Critters crawling on my scalp. I started to scratch my head and it felt itchy!

Juniper turned to me and asked, "What's wrong? Why are you scratching your head too fast?"

I answered as I scratched my head too hard, "I don't know! My head is getting itchy and it felt something crawling on my scalp!"

Macy said, "Hmm. Maybe you're right, Kristina. Let me have a look at your hair to see something crawling in it." She taked out her invention that shaped like a rectangle with a monitor, the antenna on the top of her invention, a dial and a red button on it near the monitor.

"What is that invention?" asked Hanna Bloom.

Macy said, "It's a scanner that scans anything and it can also scans what's inside of any object, body and even Kristina's hair."

Juniper asked, "Can I try, Macy?"

"Sure. Just point this antenna at Kristina's hair, turn the dial around to make this invention works and then push the button to let it scan."

"Okay. Here it goes." Juniper said.

Macy passed her scanner to Juniper. Juniper hold it in her one hand, point the antenna at my head or hair, she turn the dial around, the scanner works, she pushed the button and the scanner activatedly scan my hair. The tip of the antenna beeped. I asked, "June, Macy, is it working? What is it in my hair?"

The monitor's image of the Crypt Critters were on my scalp that Juniper, Coco, Macy and Hanna saw.

Macy nodded, "Yes. It's those parasites that possessed any people's hair, making their head itchy and also each of the critters that'll control each strand of hair like the hair came to life like a hair of Medusa."

"Wow! That's creepy! We better get rid of those parasites!" Hanna said.

June said, "Yes, that'll shall do it I think. But, that hair strands got me by the wrist!" She was right! My hair strands came alive and grabbed June's wrist tightly! My hair looks like it came to life like Medusa!

Hanna, Coco and Macy gaspped that three of my hair strands came to life or they're actually controlled by each Crypt Critter.

Juniper yelled as she tried to get my hair strands off from her wrist and tried her best to get away from it, "Let go of my wrist!"

One of the Crypt Critters said, "Never, mouthless martian!"

Hanna surprised, "That bug talks!"

"And you're the talking animals!" said the second Crypt Critter.

The third critter that controlled my hair strands magically and my hair strands rised itself up. The third critter said, "Yeah! Our creator, Dr. Zoog sent us to bully Kristina and you all!"

Hanna, Juniper, Macy, Coco and I shocked, "Doctor Zoog!"

The first critter said, "Yeah! And we're going to bully her with her hair! Let's get her, boys!"

The two Crypt Critters say, "Yeah!"

My second hair strands covered my eyes, I can't see and flew around without seeing with the hair strands on my face until I bumped to the wall. Thud! I hit to the ground and say, "Ow!"

The three Crypt Critters laughed at me and the first one said, "Ah ha ha ha! Now to bully her friends!"

Three of my hair strands lift themselves up and about to bully Hanna, Macy, Coco and Juniper! The first critter in my hair strands pulled Juniper's purple plaid hardly.

"Ow!" Juniper shouted in pain.

The second critter in my second hair strands that turned into a fist shaped and use it to punch Hanna's stomach.

"Oof!" said Hanna.

Then, the third critter in my third hair strands grabbed Macy by the ears and tossed her to the wall.

"Oof!" Macy said.

Now the four of us got hurt by those Crypt Critters in my hair. Doctor Zoog and Bigg Uggo arrived. Dr. Zoog smiled evilly, "Well done, my pets."

"Don't mention it, master." The first critter smiled, standing on the top of my head.

I shouted with rage, "Dr. Zoog! So you're the one who sent your pet parasites to my hair and you ordered them to bully us, did you?!"

"That's right, Kristina the Trollan. I created those Crypt Critters to attack you and your friends. Right, Uggo?"

"Right, boss." nodded Bigg Uggo.

I angrily said, "This is the last straw that you're gonna get." I began to charge towards Zoog. Before I charged and attack him, one of the Crypt Critters controlled my hair strands to block my eyes, I flew straight towards the wall without seeing because of the hair strands covered my eyes as Zoog and Bigg Uggo moved aside, and I hit to the wall.

Juniper shouted, "You monster!" Her white gloved hands and her eyes glowed purple with anger and about to throw purple flames at Zoog.

Zoog said, "If you throw flames at me, I'll put the icy cold popsicle under her dress!" As he grabbed my arm and held out the orange popsicle. He put the popsicle on my back of my neck, slipped it under my dress and I started to shiver when I feel the popsicle on my back, under my dress. I shivered, "Ah! That's cold!"

"You're a sick villain!" Shouted Hanna at Zoog.

Zoog smiled evilly, "Oh yeah? How about I blow the trumpet to your ears? Uggo!"

"Yes, boss." Bigg Uggo take out the trumpet out of his robe and blow it really loud, hurting our ears because of the loud noise.

"Ow! Cut it out!" June yelled, covering her invisible ears.

When I'm still covering my ears, the light bulb suddenly appeared above my head and I had an idea. I used my magic to cast the spell on the critters in my hair to make them go against Zoog. The three Crypt Critters under my spell, got out of my hair and headed to Zoog's head under his helmet.

Zoog cried, "NO! NOT ME, YOU FOOLISH PARASITES!" Then he started to scatch his head rapidly. Bigg Uggo carried Zoog in his arm and escaped from the tower cowardly. "Come on, Zoog! Let's get out of here!" He and Zoog exit the tower of TB.

Zoog's voice yelled, "CURSE YOU, KRISTINA THE TROLLAN!" The two disappeared. I asked, "Girls, are you alright?"

Macy nodded, "Yeah. Bullying can be painful to us when we get hurt. Anyway, thanks for saving us and yourself from those critters."

I smiled kindly, "Your welcome." I gave Hanna, June, Macy and Coco a group hug. Coco responded, "By the way, why don't you take a bath and shampooed your hair since those bugs are filthy to your hair."

"Okay!" I left to the bathroom.

**The End.**

_Moral:_

_Me as a Trollan: *to you/reader* Hi, everybody! Today I'm gonna tell you that being a bully is wrong so you have to be a nice, friendly person like you. Bullies are dangerous and mean._

_Macy the Rabbit: *to you/reader* And the other hand about those parasites, they can be somewhat dangerous too. Besides, like fleas, ticks and lice, parasites are one of the living organisms of different species that can benefits at the expense of the host. And the knowledge about lice that are also parasites too, they can bite on each person's scalp and their bites may cause their people's scalps to become itchy and inflamed, and persistent scratching may lead to skin irritation and even infection like it happens to Kristina when she scratched her head too fast when she felt her itchiness._

_Me: *to Macy* That's right. *to you/reader* If you can't see those lice on someone's or your hair with naked eye, You or the doctor might see by throughly examing the head of a person._

_Macy the Rabbit: *to you/reader* The point is unlike any parasites, lice aren't dangerous and they don't spread disease, but they are contagious and can just be downright annoying._

_Me: Yeah. If you have problems about you like your itchy head, cold, and parasite problems in you, remember ask your parents or doctor for help so they can handle it and they will take care of your health. You can also seach about parasites in a book or computer and also learn about health. Also you can check in Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. Well, it's time to go._

_Me and Macy: Goodbye!_


End file.
